Cheesy Period
by miKaN'natSuMe525
Summary: ONESHOT! It was free period and they were all bored. So Kokoro Yome started the pick up line challenge in which everybody participated in, including the coldhearted duo Hotaru and Natsume! So whose lines will win! NXM,RXH,TXM, ETC!


**I just wanted to write this. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**CHEESY PERIOD**

Everyone was inside the room lazing around since it was a free period. They were all bored and had nothing to do until Kokoro Yome initiated something. He snuggled beside his girlfriend Anna and started his plan.

"You know what Anna-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"My love for you is like diarrhea."

"EH?"

"I just can't hold it in!"

Anna giggled and suddenly held on her cheek.

"Owww."

"Eh? What's wrong Anna-chan?"

"My tooth hurts…" Anna acted and then beamed at her bf "…because you're soooo sweet!"

Then the two lovebirds snuggled even more.

Kitsuneme, hearing and witnessing this got up from his seat and went to Sumire's side.

"Sume-chii. I don't have a library card right now…"

Sumire raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"…but do you mind if I check you out?" Kitsu winked

Sumire laughed and said, "Nee, Kitsu-chii…" she grabbed Kitsu and hugged him

"Your daddy must have been a baker! Since you've got a nice set of buns here!" Sumire winked teasingly and nuzzled on Kitsu's abs

Koko and Kitsu while flirting with their girlfriends looked at each other and then they both knew they're set for a challenge.

"Anna-chaan! You know whaaat? If you were a burger at McDonald's you'd be McGorgeous!"

"Sumireee-chii~ I need an eraser! I just can't get you out of my mind!"

"AHH!~ Anna-chan are you tired? You've been in my dreams all night!"

"Know what Sume-chii? I'm buying you a pail. Coz my love for you is overflowing!"

Now as the two kept at it, they were silenced when someone who were just passing by the room butted in.

"WAAAA! Misaki! Look where you're stepping!"

"Eh? Was there something on the floor?"

"Yep. My heart just fell for you."

Misaki laughed, "Are you having a fever right now Tsubasa?"

"No."

"Oh… but you look so hot to me."

And the idiot high school couple laughed to themselves.

Now someone timid started to join, for the sake of pleasing his own girlfriend.

"N-ne…Nonoko-chan."

"Mm? What is it Yuu?"

"I think if beauty was time… you'd be eternity."

Yuu shyly said, blushing. Nonoko blushed as well and started hiccupping.

Kitsu and Koko sniggered at the couple and then their piercing eyes glanced at the blonde feeding his rabbit.

Ruka, receiving their telepathic message, coughed hard and tried to disregard them. But they were killing him with his look so he knew he had to do it.

Blushing so hard, he looked at his girlfriend and started.

"Ahh.. I-I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky or your eyes."

Kitsu and Koko who thought Ruka's line was lame was laughing until Hotaru slowly turned towards them, silencing them and then to her boyfriend.

"Ruka…" she uttered, Ruka gulped

Everyone went silent.

"You're like money to me. Something I can have and use."

Everybody sweat dropped and when they thought Hotaru was done… she coolly added.

"And money is extremely important to me. I love money so much. So you know what that means."

Everyone's jaws dropped of course except for our kuro neko and then with open mouths they turned to look at the animal lover who was slouching on his chair, trying to hide his bright red face.

While everyone continued on their pick up lines, a certain brunette was looking expectantly at her boyfriend. Her eyes were wide and were sparkling, anticipating something from her boyfriend.

Now when almost everyone in class delivered their cheesy lines, they started to notice the couple at the back.

"Ne…Natsume…" Mikan tugged on his sleeve

The raven haired, aware of everyone's eyes on them shut his manga harshly that made everyone look away and gulped hard.

"Natsumeeee…" Mikan wailed

Unable to help it, everyone's eyes slowly turned back to the couple.

"Natsume, you should say something too." Mikan complained and pouted

Natsume took a sharp breath.

"_He's pissed!"_ the class was alerted and looked away

"Stop that." Our black cat said

They all looked back at the pair and were about to feel sorry for Mikan when…

"Stop doing that. Stop making me breathless." He then smiled and caressed Mikan's cheek

That was all it took to make everyone, boys included but except for Hotaru, to feel embarrassed as they all blushed furiously.

"Still, mine was better." Hotaru nonchalantly said

**End**


End file.
